


you meet the girl

by braigwen_s



Category: Jasper Jones - Craig Silvey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Jasper recalls meeting the girl who left without him.Heterosexual nonsense that I wrote for a warmup.





	you meet the girl

That day was the first time I met ‘er.

Laura Wishart. Had long, shiny hair. Skittish like a rabbit. Damn gorgeous.

Also Pete Wishart’s kid.

Pete Wishart is the bossman around here. Shire president. The perfect citizen. ‘Course, round here that means he’s mean and stupid an’ out to get me. An’ he’s the worst one of out of ‘em all.

He’s the one that went and said I’d made that fire, right in front of erryone. Everyone else was sayin’ it, of course, but he was the one that did it public, y’now? And he’s the boss. Erryone listens to him. Believes his crap.

So I was thinking that Laura, man she was gorgeous, but she’d be a chip off the old block, y’know? Guess that was pretty unfair of me. I ain’t the same as my dad…. tleast I hope.

But then she looks at me, an’ she don’t get all skittish like the rest – I mean, she gets skittish but not cos of me. That never happened to me before.

An’ then she smiled.

That smile. I tell you man, I never had a goddamn chance.


End file.
